Obsession
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: SwanQueen and an abusive relationship.


I wrote this fanfic a year ago, I think I even published it once and then took it down. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**OBSESSION**

Emma Swan arrived home after an exhaustive day at work. That station was killing her. She closed the front door and called her wife. She didn't get an answer so she went upstairs to shower. And after showering, the blonde fixed a drink and sat down on the couch waiting for her Regina.

One and a half hour later the brunette arrived home. She got clearly nervous when she saw Emma was already home. Emma looked up at her wife with a deathly serious look on her face.

"Where have you been, babe?" Asked the blonde, standing up.

"I was with my mom. I didn't think you'd get home until nine or so, like always." The shorter woman was staring at the floor while talking.

Emma walked to her until she was face to face with her wife. "You're not lying to me, are you?" Regina rapidly shook her head. "Because you know what happens when you lie to me, right?" The brunette nodded, still staring at the floor. "Ok..." Emma calmly said.

Then she sighed and grabbed Regina's hair, roughly pulling at it causing the short brunette to cry out in pain. "Baby, where have you really been?" She softly asked, a violent contrast with the way her strong hand was pulling at Regina's hair.

"I was with my mother, Emma. I swear!"

Emma shook her head and made a disapproving noise. "You will never learn, will you Regina?" She let go of Regina's hair and slapped her hard on the face, causing the brunette to fall on the floor.

Regina immediately felt the taste of blood coming from the cut on her bottom lip that her wife had gently put there. She was crying in silence as Emma started yelling at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I want you here when I come home? Waiting for me with open arms and a smile on your face. You have the whole fucking day to see your mother, damn it!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not so hard to understand!"

Then she would regret it. She would look down at the one woman she loves madly and feel miserable (wouldn't stop her from doing it again though) then she would kneel down next to her and stroke her face while telling her she was sorry; that she didn't mean to hurt her.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It's just..." She let out a deep sigh. "It seems like you enjoy getting me mad." Regina didn't say a thing, as usual and Emma started kissing her wife's bruised lips. "It's ok, baby. Everything's fine now." She whispered, licking the blood off Regina's busted lip. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

The blonde helped the brunette up and carried her to their bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, Emma started taking Regina's clothes off. That's how it works for her, first she hits her and then she fucks her for all she's worth. Truth is hitting the brunette always gets Emma horny. Regina just continued being quiet while Emma had her way with her body. She just wanted this to be over.

"Who do you belong to?" Whispered Emma on Regina's left ear.

The woman underneath her knew that if she didn't answer the blonde, Emma would get mad again and it was the last thing Regina wanted. So she slowly said: "You".

Emma smiled and stared into the shorter woman's eyes. "That's right," She said, running her hand down her wife's naked body. "you're mine." She leaned down and sucked on the brunette's pulse point. "Only mine." She kissed Regina's tan neck as her hand found the woman's center.

Emma started playing with her wife's clit and locked eyes with her again. "And I'm yours, baby." She softly kissed her lips. "I've only ever been yours."

She then started kissing a trail down the brunette's body. She kissed Regina's breasts, teasing her nipples with the tip of her wet tongue and smiling as they got hard. Kissed down her stomach, circling her pierced belly button and traced a trail of kisses over her hip bone before arriving her destination: Her pussy.

She opened Regina's legs more for her and moaned at the sight of her wife's open pussy. She started kissing and licking Regina's inner thighs before diving into the brunette's pussy.

When Emma started licking her, Regina felt guilty for enjoying it. She shouldn't be enjoying it. She should hate this. Hate Emma. She knew she should leave, she knew she should run away from this abusive marriage. But she couldn't. Deep inside she still believed Emma would change. She still believed the blonde would go back to being the sweet caring girl she was when they met. A single tear rolled down her face as she remembered the great relationship they used to have.

* * *

An eighteen year old Emma was laying down on her bed on top of a sixteen year old Regina, staring down at the younger girl with pure love and adoration. The blonde always got lost on those beautiful big eyes and those full pouty lips. "You're so beautiful, baby." She whispered.

Regina smiled at that. "You're beautiful too, boo."

Emma grinned and kissed the brunette lips. "I love it when you call me 'boo'. It's so sweet."

Emma leaned down again and started kissing and licking all over the girl's neck. She moved her hand up the tiny brunette's body and cup her right breast. She started squeezing it but stopped when she felt Regina tense up under her touch. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes and gently stroke her face. "It's ok, baby. We don't have to do anyhing until you're ready."

"Really?" The brunette shyly asked. "You're not mad? I mean, we've been dating for two months now and I know you're used to have sex..."

"Baby, I'm not mad." Said Emma. "Of course I want to make love to you and show you just how much I love you but I understand you're still not ready and that's fine. Take your time. I'll be waiting." She smiled and kissed her girl again, slowly and lovingly.

Regina smiled widely. She couldn't believe how lucky she was for having Emma in her life.

* * *

Now she just couldn't believe how miserable she was for still having the blonde in her life.

**Fin.**


End file.
